Prison
by xoxomemexoxo
Summary: Post catching fire- Peeta is captured, tortured for information that he does not have. Katniss is safe, determined to find Peeta at all costs. What will happen when she decides do look for Peeta? From both Katniss and Peeta's POV.
1. Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the plot. The story is Suzanne Collins's, not mine.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Yay! I am so excited! CC is totally accepted. **

**Note: This story will be starting in two POV: Peeta's then Katniss's. At least for the beginning, for this to work. It will tell what is happening to Peeta, then Katniss! Simple enough, right?**

Peeta's POV:

Darkness. I shudder, and open my eyes. Where am I? And more importantly, where is Katniss? Is she all right? This whole thing is a mess. It is not fair. What is happening? Why was I not told anything?

I bet Katniss was told. She is always told everything, but never me. Why am I so insignificant? I thought we went over this that day in District 11. I thought there were no more secrets….

I take a look at my dank surroundings. It is not a very promising place. There is darkness everywhere, with a dim light in the center of the room. There is barely enough light that I can see my hand in front of my face. Not only that, but it is cold. This room is so ominous, almost without hope…

But there is hope. As long as Katniss is safe, there is hope. She has to be, right? Or else she would be here with me. I hold onto this hope. What else is there to live for?

I look down. I am strapped by the waist into a beige cot. I can tell, even in this lighting, that it has not been cleaned in a very long time. I try to sit up, but the restraints do not allow it. I groan, chilled to the bone. I am clad in a material unknown to me, but it is not retaining any of my body heat. It must be something made by the Capitol.

So I am with the Capitol? I guess that makes sense, and it is probably something I already knew. I hate to accept this, but it is inevitable. The only good thing is Katniss is not with me, so she must be free…but what will become of me?

My thoughts are interrupted when a shadowy figure comes through a door I have not noticed before. As the figure steps closer, I recognize it to be the President. President Snow steps forward, a grin on his face.

"Well, what do we have here?" He says eerily. The lights turn brighter, and I can see him almost fully. Graying hair, puffy lips, and a smirk on his face. It scares me a little, but I try to keep my face as one of composure.

"Now tell me, Peeta, are you going to cooperate?" He asks evilly.

"No." I reply, flatly. No way am I going to help him.

"Ah, Peeta…are you sure? The consequences may be dire." He replies ruefully. "All I need to know is where they are and what their plans are."  
"Who?" I ask, with mock innocence. My remark earns me a slap in the face.

"I am not here to play games!" Snow says, his voice rising to a yell.

"Neither am I." I reply, knowing well that I may regret this later. I stare him down, glaring.

President Snow's face shows a flicker of frustration before turning back to a mask of composure. "Very well then." He replies with a smirk. Snow abruptly turns and heads out the door.

No less than seconds later, two more figures come in, one being a man, the other a woman. They walk slowly, ominously towards me.

Once at my side, the woman asks, "Are you sure? One more chance."  
I spit in her face.

Growling, the woman replies, "Very well then." She pulls out a lighter.

Just moments later, I am already in excruciating pain. The woman's lighter is burning my arms, my legs, my ears. The man's knife is making deep incisions all over me. I moan as the man pushes the blade in my cheek, slowly cutting its way up my face. More than all, they are both, punching, kicking, slapping at me. Absolute pain, never ending.

Hours and hours it goes on. The pain is so deep, I just want to die. Then I remember, Katniss. Katniss, the whole reason of my existence. I have to keep pushing, I cannot quit. I know they will not kill me, no, that would be too easy. They want my information, but I will not, never give it to them. I laugh silently to myself, knowing I can make this.

The woman raises her eyebrows at me, thinking my laughter means I am ready to give up. I laugh, shaking my head. She sighs, and tries to think of new ways to hurt me. But nothing can work, now that I remember that Katniss is far away, safe and free.


	2. Always a way

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins; I do not own the Hunger games trilogy.**

**A/N- Thanks so, so much everyone who reviewed! It totally made my week! I was so, so worried about writing my first story, and I cannot believe people actually favorited my story! You are all amazing!**

**Next, this song is dedicated to the song "Fireflies" by Owl city! I spent 2 hrs and 45 min listening to it while doing my homework, so yeah. (I do not own the song either.)**

**As promised, this chapter is in Katniss POV! Enjoy!**

Katniss POV:

I open my eyes after another long sleep. The sun is high in the sky, but I do not have the will to get up. Sleep has been the same for me. If I have a nightmare, I am reminded that Peeta is not here to comfort me. My heart aches knowing he will never hold me as I scream, never to whisper in my ear soothingly… The nightmares are coming unceasingly, never to be quelled. Sleeping is agony, but it still wins over the empty feeling I get when I wake to not find Peeta beside me. I feel so drained of all emotions, so vacant.

I do not know which is worse: The nightmares or the dreams. The nightmares scare me to insanity, but the dreams are about Peeta. I have dreams about Peeta and me on the roof, in the cave…the few moments of happiness in the chaos of my life since the reaping. When I wake up, I feel sadder than ever, finding my dreams not a reality. It all comes back to the reaping. The reaping. Why did it have to be Prim? I must have asked myself this a million times. Why is the world like this? We know from history that North America was a time of peace and prosperity. How could the Capitol do this? How could they let everything fall apart to the point where they watch children die? To the point where they enjoy watching children die? I hate them with every ounce of my being. I need to place the blame somewhere, so if anything happens to Peeta, I will take it out on them. But nothing _can _happen. Life would be unbearable.

Do I love him? _I do not know._

Can I live without him? _Never._

A knock comes at the door, but no one comes in. It must be time to get up. The thought is unbearable. I lay my head back on the pillow, overwhelmed with thoughts. I stare out the window. Where are you, Peeta? Are you looking at the sun, too? Will you ever see the sun again?

A knock comes to the door, louder this time, disrupting my thoughts. "Come in." I say quietly.

Gale comes in for the first time in days. He stares at me with worried, pitying gray eyes.

"Hi, Katniss." He says with a sorry look in his eyes.

A pang of guilt crosses me. I should have talked to him, but my thoughts were consumed with Peeta, and Gale and Peeta still do not live peacefully together in my mind.

"Hi, Gale." I reply sadly.

"Katniss, can we please talk? Please?" Gale asks. The guilt grows deeper. I nod my head yes.

"Katniss, you have got to snap out of it. I know Peeta meant a lot to you, but you need to stay strong." Gale says matter-of-factly.

I open my mouth in response, but then the words hit me. Peeta _meant_ a lot to you. He thinks there is no hope already. He is not going to even try. No, no, no….

No! This is all wrong! Peeta has saved me countless times; he would give his life for me! We have to try, at least!

Seconds go by, and when I say nothing, Gale continues. "Look, all I want to say is you have to do _something._ You cannot just sit in here all day. I think you just need to do anything, but you will never get over Peeta this way." Gale gets up regretfully and looks at me with his sad eyes. It bothers me greatly. Gale has never pitied me this way. I feel like I have let him down.

It would not be the first person I have let down.

Peeta was counting on me. He never asked anything from me, ever. He only gave, and I never have had enough heart to give anything back. Gale is wrong. As long as I live, I will never get over Peeta. One way or another, I am going to get him back, if we are both living or not. I am going to take Gale's advice. I _am_ going to do something. I _am_ going to get him back.

Gale leaves the room. He would never approve of me going off on my own. In fact, I am sure he would make me stay, even if by force. I need to make a plan. How am I going to get off the hovercraft without anyone noticing me in time? I am not sure. But there has to be a way. As long as I remember Peeta, there will always be a way to get to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow. Thoughts and feelings needed to be explained before I moved on. Next chapter will be from Peeta's POV. Do not worry, action will be coming from both characters very, very soon!**

**Thanks so much! Please review!!**


End file.
